


Sunflower

by eyesandangels



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Jon gets a hug, M/M, Martin gets a hug, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), i think i’ve tagged this right it’s the first fic i’ve ever finished please be nice, it gets a little sad for like one paragraph maybe?? but it’s mostly just fluff, martin drinks respecting boundaries juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesandangels/pseuds/eyesandangels
Summary: Martin does the shopping. One day, he buys a sunflower.(aka i was sad and wrote the boys being soft & domestic)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a couple of midnights so big shout out to velichorus on Instagram for making sure everything is coherent and put together (and just being encouraging. this is my first fic and I was... hesitant to share it.) You should all go follow her if you have instagram, her art is amazing!

When Martin goes shopping, he brings home a sunflower.

“It just - it just looked happy,” he says by way of explanation.

Jon nods, a small smile ghosting across his lips. He takes the glass jar that the spaghetti sauce from their meal last night came in and washes it out. Jon fills it with water and Martin puts in the sunflower before placing it in the centre of the small table.

It stays there on the centre of the table between them while they eat the lasagna that Martin makes that night.

“This is really good, Martin,” Jon says, finishing a mouthful.

Martin gives a small shrug and blushes a little. “Thanks. I learned how from a cooking show, actually.” He laughs a little.

“That’s nice. Not many people learn things from those, I don’t think.”

“Not the kind of thing my parents ever wanted me to learn, but -” He breaks himself off before finishing, “I like cooking.”

“I like your cooking. And I like you too.” Jon smiles at Martin around the sunflower.

When Martin cooks (which is usually), Jon does the dishes, and when Jon cooks (which is… not as often since the Egg Incident), Martin does them.

That night as Jon does the dishes, Martin comes right up behind him and asks quietly, “Can I hug you?”

“Oh - uh, of course. You don’t - have to ask,” Jon replies, surprised.

“Just making sure, you know? You’ve - we’ve - been through a lot.”

“That’s - no one’s ever done that for me before.”

Martin wraps his arms firmly around Jon’s ribs from the back, bringing his chin down to rest gently on Jon’s shoulder. “It’s about time. How are the dishes?”

“Nearly finished.”

Martin releases him and clicks on the radio next to the microwave. He twists the knob through a couple stations playing ads and weather before landing on one promising “thirty minutes commercial-free music!”

Jon finishes putting the last dish in the drying rack and turns to Martin just as the opening strains of Your Song come on.

“Oh,” he says softly, surprised at the look of undisguised adoration on Martin’s face. He grabs him fiercely in a hug. Neither of them want to let go and they end up wrapped up in each others’ arms, swaying in the middle of the kitchen to Your Song on the radio.

“I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words… how wonderful life is when you’re in the world,” Martin sings quietly along in Jon’s ear. His voice is a little pitchy and off-key, but Jon thinks it’s perfect.

When they finally do pull away from each other, Jon is teary-eyed.

“Oh no, are you okay? Did I do something? What - Should I - I’ll make some tea?” Martin darts away from Jon, wringing his hands.

“No, Martin, it’s fine - come back, I just. You - you’re so good, Martin, and I’m, well, I’m not. I’m not even human, probably, but you treat me like I matter. Not in some “grand scheme to end the world” way, but like I matter as a person. And that’s - well. It’s a bit much, is all, I suppose.”

“Oh, Jon,” Martin says, wrapping him up in a hug again. “You do matter, in a person way. You matter a lot to me. You are good Jon, and you’re trying, and that’s what’s important. We’re all just trying.”

They squeeze each other tighter, no longer paying attention to the radio, each just wrapped up in trying to make the other feel better.

They both keep trying.

A few days later, the sunflower starts to wilt. When Martin next goes shopping, he buys another one.

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing so self promo here bc honestly i never use instagram and my tumblr is a mess (its eyesandangels same as my username on here tho if you wanted to know) so just comment! i wanna hear your thoughts please!


End file.
